The Witch's Ghost of Oakhaven
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Our favorite group meets Ben Ravencroft, the famous horror writer, and he invites them to come with him to his hometown in Oakhaven, but will they willingly stay after they hear the legend of Ben's ancestor, the witch's ghost known as Sarah Ravencroft when Ben claims she was merely a Wiccan healer?
1. Chapter 1

As the gang returned from Louisiana, they settled down and enjoy their meal at Pops Diner, that is until Abby, Duncan, and Ashlyn came in.

"Bri, you're back," Ashlyn smiled at her best friend. "So, how did it go?"

Brianna stretched a little, it had been well over a month since they all came back, came back to school, and civilization and what-not. "It wasn't too bad... Daphne's gonna interview that Beau guy for her show."

"Did Trent ever... Tell you anything... Ya know... 'Important'?" Duncan teased with a small grin.

Brianna rolled her eyes slightly with a smile. "Maybe Duncan, maybe..."

This made Duncan and Abby laugh.

"I heard there's a mystery at the museum," Velma spoke up. "Think you're ready to go back on the road again, Bri?"

"Sure." Brianna agreed.

"Could I come?" Ashlyn requested.

"Us too?" Duncan and Abby also volunteered.

Dawn came from behind Shaggy. "I would like to come as well."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped out, then glanced back at Dawn. "Geez, Dawn, can't you wear a bell or something?"

"Sorry..." Dawn said softly as always.

"Well, okay, you guys can come too, but remember to be on your best behavior for the curators," Velma advised, then looked to the Nelson siblings. "And please, no vandalism on the artwork and no using brute force to interrogate the bad guys..."

Duncan snapped in defeat, but respected Velma's conditions.

"Fine..." Abby snorted.

Shaggy and gulped, looking to Duncan and Abby. "You're not gonna hurt me, like, are you?"

"No." Duncan and Abby answered, very annoyed, why do so many people have to ask that?

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Brianna shared small giggles.

"We'll see you guys in the museum at 7:00, and remember, follow our lead." Velma instructed.

"You can count on us, Velmster." Ashlyn agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Abby scoffed, but in a friendly way.

"You got that, Dawn?" Velma asked, then looked around for her. "Dawn?"

"In here." Dawn revealed she was already inside of the van, meditating.

"All right, gang, get in the van," Fred lightly ordered. "Ladies first."

"Does that mean Abby too?" Brianna joked.

Abby gave a glare to Brianna before going in with the others. Duncan hid a laugh as they went in. Ashlyn was excited, her first actual time to be apart of a mystery with Mystery Inc. She and Brianna had been fans since they were little and they were just the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, but the two weren't involved with them yet. Once they were all in, they set off.

* * *

It was now 7:00 and they all met as instructed and it was now time to put their plan in action.

"Okay guys, let's all fit into the museum clothes to blend in and catch the bad guys." Velma told the others.

The group nodded to her.

"Hey Abby, let's find something cool to wear." Duncan told his sister.

"There's gotta be something cool for us to wear..." Abby grinned just as eager as her brother.

Duncan and Abby came to a viking exhibit that came with axes, that would be perfect, even if they weren't real. Shaggy and Scooby hid in a prehistoric exhibit, Velma was a Roman, Fred and Daphne were a prince and princess.

"So... What do we do?" Trent asked once he was with Brianna, Ashlyn, and Dawn.

"I don't think she needs to blend in." Ashlyn pointed jokingly to the moonchild.

"Hey Trent, let's go in the Egypt exhibit." Brianna suggested as she dressed as Cleopatra.

"Alrighty then..." Trent agreed once he got in the Mark Anthony outfit to blend in with her. He grinned at her Cleopatra outfit, it suited her so well, but he had to keep from moving for a little while.

* * *

Ashlyn saw a sarcophagus and decided to be a mummy. So far so good, hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long for the bad guys to show up so they could bust them. The curator clicked his office lights off and he walked out from the curator, carrying a book of files with him. Dawn mediated and sensed someone or something coming. The curator left his office and locked the door so that he could get home. He felt something a little bit off about the place for some reason, but he kept walking.

There were a couple of mechanical men with helmets and had glowing green eyes that seemed part of the scenery, but they weren't. They were moving after the curator after he passed the prehistoric exhibit with Shaggy as a caveman and Scooby as a saber-toothed tiger. The mechanical men walked past Fred, Daphne, and Velma and looked at Duncan and Abby.

Duncan and Abby did their best not to move until those men were gone. The curator tried to pick up his papers, unknowing the bad guys were behind him, but Shaggy and Scooby were unable to keep themselves from not moving, due to them being them. Trent tried not to sneeze, Brianna saw this and held his nose. Trent felt better, but he still sneezed after she let go. The mechanical guards looked very angry as they held their deathly weapons.

"P-P-Professor, behind you!" Shaggy pointed his club.

The curator gasped due to the 'talking exhibits' and got even more scared of the guards as they slammed down their weapons.

Shaggy threw his club to the bad guys and Scooby threw his tiger pelt.

Ashyln came out from her hiding place, coming between Brianna and Trent. "Now, Scooby!" they all called to the Great Dane.

Scooby pushed his paw against a giant net trap and trapped the two guards. This was working out well so far, until one of the guards held out his axe and started to tear against the net.

"That didn't work!" Abby called. "Now what?"

"Like, I know!" Shaggy called, starting to run with Scooby.

The guards were now chasing them, including Brianna, Trent, and Ashlyn.

"Oh, no you're not gonna chop me up!" Ashlyn scoffed as she ran with them.

"It wouldn't surprise me if one of these guys was Izzy trying to be funny..." Trent scoffed as he ran with the girls, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Okay, Sis, on the count of three," Duncan signaled. "One... Two... Three!"

Abby and Duncan threw their axes at the guards.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "What was that?"

The guards growled from the impact and glared at the delinquent siblings. Fred and Daphne saw the chasing and decided to get out of their Renaissance costumes and go after to help their friends. However, while they did, they ran into Velma in her normal clothes and they all ran into each other as Shaggy ran while carrying Scooby. Abby, Ashlyn, Brianna, and Trent met up with the others and helped them up. The guards weren't hurt from the axes and kept chasing the teens and their dog.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Daphne asked. "I didn't see her anywhere."

"I hope she's okay..." Velma sounded worried.

Shaggy and Scooby climbed up a tarp, but unfortunately for them, it peeled off the wall and they fell on top of the guards. The chase continued and Shaggy and Scooby ended up in a torture room with nowhere to hide that wouldn't hurt them severally, then somebody tripped the guards and made them crash, finally defeating them.

* * *

"What the heck, who did that?" Duncan wondered.

Dawn came from behind the now damaged broken wooden torture table as the guards were trapped and stuck now.

"That wasn't you?" Trent asked, a little shocked.

"No, sorry..." Dawn shrugged calmly. "Someone else did it."

"But who could it be?" Ashlyn asked. "We're the only ones here!"

"Not exactly." Dawn replied.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, the curator, and a couple of security guards came over.

"Great work, guys, you caught 'em!" Fred congratulated.

"Like, no problem, Freddy, but we had a little help." Shaggy said to him.

"Whoa, whoa, back up..." Ashlyn tried to process this in her overwhelmed mind. "If Nature Girl didn't do it, then who did!?"

There came an older man with black hair with a beard with a small ponytail, square-shaped glasses, a brown jacket with a black undershirt, brown pants and dark brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked the stranger.

Velma instantly recognized him and had a fan girl moment. "I don't believe it... You're Ben Ravencroft!" she gasped. "The famous horror writer!"

"That's right..." the author smiled to her before going to the guards to remove their masks in the traditional Scooby Doo mystery fashion.

"It could be Scott, Lightning, or Chicken underneath those masks." Abby growled.

"Let's just see who these two are, shall we?" Ben asked as he removed the masks, it wasn't Chicken, Lightning, or even Scott.

The curator gasped at one of them, revealing to be a man with short red hair with a mustache and glasses. "It's Perkins!"

Velma removed the other mask to show a man with curly black hair. "And Griswold! Disgruntled archaeologists from the museum's Babylonian project. They were upset with you for cutting their funding, Dr. Dean." he told the curator.

"And we would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for this meddling..." Perkins glared at Mystery Inc, but looked to Ben. "Writer!"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at that. "So, Mr. Ravencroft, what are you doing here?"

"I was doing research on my latest novel when I saw the archaeologists acting suspiciously and decided to investigate." Ben explained with a friendly enough smile.

"Mr. Ravencroft," Velma gushed. "I am a huge fan of your work... I have read all your books, which, in my opinion, are the best horror stories ever written."

"Um, thanks... Velma..." Ben smiled to her, he then surprised the rest of Mystery Inc by knowing their names, even Brianna's. He looked to Trent, Duncan, Abby, Ashlyn, and Dawn. "I don't believe I've seen you all before though."

"We're not with Mystery Inc either, we're just all good friends." Trent explained.

"Especially with Brianna..." Duncan teased, making Abby giggle to that.

"Oh, haha, very funny, Duncan," Trent deadpanned. "And I wouldn't be laughing, Little Miss I-Have-A-Crush-On-Jamie."

Abby stopped and got angry. "I do not have a crush on him!"

This made everybody chuckle then. Abby folded her arms as her face turned red slightly, from embarrassment, not from anger.

"I've admired your work unraveling supernatural mysteries for some time now," Ben smiled to Mystery Inc. "I mean, basically we're in the same business of mystery and the occult, right?"

"Oh please," Velma looked to him. "What we do pales in comparison with the sheer palpable fright of your novels."

"I wouldn't say that," Ben replied with a playful smile. "So I heard that you just got back from Louisiana where zombies and werecats were at, but I don't think," he pointed to Ashlyn, Duncan, Abby, and Dawn. "They was there were there other people with you while you were over there?"

"Nah, they just wanted to come for this mystery." Brianna explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Ben smiled at all of them and decided to invite them on a little journey of his own. "Listen, Velma, I'm going back to my hometown in Massachusetts this weekend to the house where I wrote my early books. I go back every year for the fall color. It's very peaceful and relaxing. Why don't you and your friends come visit?"

"Really? Oh, that'd be great!" Velma was in delight, then she had a thought. "Could we bring another someone along for the ride? It would mean so much to her."

"Why sure, the more the merrier." Ben smiled, allowing it.

"Who?" Ashlyn wondered who Velma could be referring to.

"My guess that's probably Mike or Justine." Trent shrugged.

"As long as it's not Sarah, I'm fine." Abby scowled.

"I take it you don't like her?" Fred asked, he didn't have the misfortune of meeting and knowing Ed's younger sister.

"Dude... Don't get me started..." Abby rolled her eyes.

The others agreed to it though. Maybe a little weekend vacation would be nice.

Ben even got Shaggy and Scooby to come by mentioning the best food of New England.

"Hello, may I speak with Cindy?" Velma asked after she took out her cell phone and called the Butler house.

Cindy answered after a moment. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, a little nervous since Velma was one of her teachers in school.

"Nope, not at all, listen, we're going to Massachusetts with Ben Ravencroft, would you like to come?" Velma invited.

Cindy had a laugh. "Yeah right... Duncan and Abby, if this is a joke, it's not funny... You know much I love Mr. Ravencroft..."

"No really," Velma assured. "He's right here with us if you would like to talk with him..."

Ben cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hello, is this Cindy?"

" **OHMYGOSH, IT _IS_ BEN RAVENCROFT!** " Cindy had an emotional fit. "Mom, get on the other line, I'm talking to Ben Ravencroft!"

Abby scoffed. "Fan girls... Go figure."

"At least Cindy will get to see her favorite author in person like Justine got to see Lena the last time." Dawn came from next to Abby.

"Like, whoa man, how did you know about Lena if you weren't with us?" Shaggy asked.

"Because she's Dawn, duh!" Duncan scoffed.

Dawn glanced at him, then looked to Shaggy. "I could sense her presence..."

"Can you talk to dead people?" Daphne asked.

"I've been working on that actually..." Dawn explained. "It doesn't work all the way yet, but usually, I can sense ghosts these days... Kind of like when Danny Fenton senses a ghost when he's in his human form before he turns into Danny Phantom."

Ashlyn slowly blinked. "You are one weird girl..."

"Thank you..." Dawn smiled, that was actually nice sounding.

Velma hung up her cell. "Okay, Cindy's on board... Ben, we need to pick her up and then we'll go to Oakhaven, okay?"

"Fine by me..." Ben agreed.

Ashlyn thought Oakhaven sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out why yet. "Oakhaven... Where have I heard that before?" she slowly asked herself.

"So I heard from Eddy that he did the ultimate prank no one has ever done before." Abby spoke up about the last trip with Mystery Inc.

"That being...?" Duncan asked her.

"Putting make-up on our favorite jockette."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "How childish..."

"It horribly backfired though..." Brianna laughed, then looked to Ashlyn. "You okay, bud?"

"I know I've heard that name Oakhaven somewhere before..." Ashlyn was in deep thought, but shrugged it off for now. "Ah well, it'll come to me..."

"Let's all be ready to go by 9:00 so then we can get there at a good time." Velma advised her friends.

"Right..." the others agreed.

"Looking forward to it." Ben smiled to all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, they all got up as told, Cindy believed that last night's phone call was just a dream, so she woke up, not expecting anything exciting to happen to her. The little girl saw Mike, Jo, Justine, the Eds, Dee Dee, and June walking by and they could tell that she was happy.

"Hey Cindy, you seem to be in a good mood." Mike smiled to her.

Cindy rubbed her eyes as she got the morning paper for her parents, wearing her pajamas, bath robe and bunny slippers. "I had this most lovely dream... Velma called me and said that Ben Ravencroft was on the phone..."

"No way, Ben Ravencroft?" Double D sounded delighted. "I love his books and find them to be quite intriguing."

Jo couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Turbo nerd."

All of sudden, they were hit by water balloons from Kevin and the other cul-de-sac kids. Everybody laughed at them.

Mike glared at them, spitting out some of the water with her hair dripping. "Note to self: Find a way to get away with murder."

"I suppose that could've been worse..." Cindy sighed, at least Ben Ravencroft didn't see her in her pajamas.

Sarah saw a charm that Justine had, it was the friendship bracelet that was given to her by Lena. "Where the heck did you get this!?"

"Give it back, Sarah!" Justine tried to sound firm.

"It's mine now." Sarah decided to keep it since it was so special to Justine.

"Give it back to her, Sarah." Mike demanded firmly.

"Sarah, please give it back to Justine." Cindy added, having been Sarah's ex-friend.

"Why should I?" Sarah huffed, wearing the bracelet now.

The cloudsseemed to turn black and rumble over Ed's little sister now.

"What's going on?" Jimmy was a little startled.

Rolf saw Jo and Mike, then pointed over to them. "It is them!"

"S-Sarah...?" Jimmy whimpered.

"Not now, Jimmy, I'm admiring my new bracelet!" Sarah glanced at him as she looked to Lena's gift to Justine from when they actually became friends.

The black clouds rumbled and zapped Sarah.

"OW! HEY!" Sarah glared up at the storm clouds.

The lightning then zapped Sarah down through the ground and she weakly held up her hand and handed the bracelet back to Justine. "Here you go..."

Justine smiled as she took her bracelet back and Jo smiled back to her.

"Rolf knows these two are freaks," Rolf growled. "Let's destroy the freaks!" he then shoved Mike and Jo down.

Kendra walked down the street, wearing her uniform and had seen that. "Don't you kids have anything better to do?" she folded her arms.

Mike and Jo growled at the shoving and wanted to get back at Rolf, but, friends or not, Kendra would bust them.

The cul-de-sac kids tried to seem innocent as always, but Kendra knew better, unlike the other officers.

"You kids wanna get out of here before I take you downtown?" Kendra threatened.

"GUN IT!" Kevin called, getting away with his bike with the others.

Kendra sighed and shook her head. "Those kids made Duncan and Abby look like angels..." she then looked over to the group of kids she actually did like. "Everybody okay?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Nelson." Cindy smiled.

"Honey, I told you, call me Kendra when my husband isn't around." Kendra said to her with a smile.

Cindy sighed, but put up with it. "Thanks, _Kendra_..."

"Are you okay, Justine?" Jo asked her girlfriend in concern.

"I'll be okay..." Justine smiled in relief.

The Mystery Machine and a different car rode up.

"Ready to go?" Velma asked Cindy as she was in the other car.

"Sure, just let me grab my backpack and I'll be right back!" Cindy told her.

Ben looked out the driver's seat, looking up and down to Cindy. "Nice PJ's, little girl."

Cindy blinked at him, looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas, she let out a shriek and ran back inside to get dressed and grab her backpack. Abby laughed at that.

"I'm all ready to go, Fred." Dawn said to him after she mysteriously arrived as usual.

Fred blinked, but smiled to her. "Sure, come on."

"Plenty of room," Daphne said with a smile. "Good morning, Kendra!"

"Hello dear... I'm just here to say goodbye to Abby and Duncan and then I'll be on my way, Drew's already at the station with Morrison." Kendra said with a smile.

"Have a good day then." Fred gave a small salute to her.

* * *

Cindy grabbed her backpack after she got dressed in her everyday clothes and passed Sledgehammer. "Sure you don't wanna come?"

"Nah," Sledgehammer leaned back in the lounge chair in his cage with sunglasses, a magazine, and Albonquetine Punch. "Thanks anyway, but I'm fine here... I could use a little vacation. You go have fun though."

"Okay, be very good for Mom and Dad now..." Cindy gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went out the front door to meet with everyone so they could go to Oakhaven for the weekend.

* * *

"I want you to have a good time, sweetie, okay?" a retired Penelope Pitstop smiled to Ashlyn.

"Yes, Aunt Penelope..." Ashlyn told her aunt as she was leaving.

"Oh, just be ever-so careful..." Penelope sighed, a little shaky.

Ashlyn sighed.

"Penny, she'll be fine... Besides, her friends will be with her..." Austin tried to soothe his visiting sister.

* * *

As Abby was getting ready, Jamie was watching her.

"Hey Abby." Jamie greeted.

"Jamie, hi..." Abby greeted him, trying to keep cool, she was fine around him before, but now everybody knew about her secret crush on him.

"Mike told me you guys were leaving today," Jamie smiled. "Hope you enjoy Oakhaven... Our father's from there."

"Really?" Abby didn't know that.

"Yeah, maybe you could look him up when you get there..." Jamie shrugged. "Hope you have a safe travel."

Abby smiled, turning red slightly, bashful this time.

"And try to be careful and I don't want you to scare people for using your animal abilities." Jamie then advised maturely.

Abby sighed a little. "Yes, Jamie..."

"I mean it, you don't wanna scare people..." Jamie advised.

"Uh... Okay..." Abby said. "See ya later, Jamie."

Jamie and Mike saw the others leave and they went to their own personal business as everyone left. Cindy had the choice of whether to ride in the Mystery Machine or not, but she chose Ben's car and sat in the back-seat. How could she pass up such an amazing and wonderful opportunity like this to ride in the car that belonged to Ben Ravencroft himself? Dawn got settled and decided to meditate in the van.

"Like, do you always meditate, Dawn?" Shaggy asked.

"It really keeps me calm..." Dawn explained once she got comfortable. "You should try it sometime... Maybe it won't make you so scared of everything..." she then advised.

Scooby hummed as he joined the moonchild. Trent allowed Brianna to lie her head down as she looked a little tired, long travel often made her tired. Cindy wanted to talk with Ben, but she pouted and folded her arms. Velma seemed to had been hogging him all the way over to Oakhaven. Daphne saw a lot of great sights and decided to take pictures.

* * *

"Wait..." Ashlyn looked out the window. "I know this place!"

"You do?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, my friend Taylor Corey lives there." Ashlyn smiled once she finally knew and remembered.

"Ash, I didn't know you've been to Oakhaven before." Fred said as he continued to drive.

"We used to come here every Fall when I was little!" Ashlyn smiled once she realized, having a nostalgia fit. "My mom went to school with the mayor here, so we usually came to see him, but I usually wanted to play in the festival with Ashton, Ashley, and Taylor."

"Maybe you'll see Taylor again." Daphne shrugged with a smile, happy that Ashlyn was in a good mood for a change.

* * *

Velma was about to talk about another one of Ben's novels, but...

"Oh look, we're here." Ben called as he was about to stop driving.

"Already?" Velma asked, slightly disappointed.

Once the car stopped, Cindy leaned forward from the back-seat, smiling to the author. "Thank you, Mr. Ravencroft for giving me a ride in your car..." she remembered her manners.

"You're welcome, Cindy." Ben smiled to her.

Cindy giggled and gushed, nearly melting backward as Ben said her name.

"Welcome to Oakhaven..." Ben told Velma and Cindy, then looked a little alarmed as he saw a bunch of cars in front of them. "What...?"

"I thought you said this was a quiet little town..." Velma was surprised as well.

"It was..." Ben was shocked as he parked his car and the Mystery Machine behind them.

"Ben, is that you?" the mayor asked.

"Mayor!" Ben called, going to the portly man in charge of the town and hugged him instantly.

There was a young teenage girl with shoulder-length light brown hair, tied with a green headband, a black skull T-Shirt, a golden bracelet, brown Capri pants, and purple sandals, who was standing with the Mayor and looked a little bored, but she gave a friendly smile.

"No way..." Ashlyn recognized the girl and rushed to her. "It can't be!"

The girl looked around and noticed. "Ashlyn Pittman!"

"Taylor Corey!" Ashlyn called back and the two shared a hug.

"If you couldn't tell, this is my daughter." Mayor Corey chuckled once the two girls reunited and shared a friendly hug with each other.

"Oh, hello there..." Ben greeted the teenager. "I think I've seen you a couple of times with your mother when I come back here to visit once a year in time for the festival..."

"Oh, you're that horror writer," Taylor shook a chill down her spine. "That Dead Mall story gets me every time."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ben smiled to her, then looked to one of his old friends. "Mayor, what's with all these people?"

"Well, we have a festival going on." Mayor Corey informed.

"Plus the Hex Girls will be playing here." Taylor added.

"Did you say the Hex Girls?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because our cousin is one of the members." Duncan informed.

"Which one?"

"Luna." Abby smiled.

"The Hex Girls." Fred smiled.

"You've heard of them, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"Just now." Fred gave a shrug.

Taylor smiled to Abby and Duncan. "I think I'm gonna like you guys." she chuckled.

Dawn came behind Taylor. "Hello, deary."

Taylor let out a yell and couldn't help but kick Dawn slightly.

"Ow.." Dawn whined from the impact.

"Sorry... But you shouldn't sneak up on a yellow belt." Taylor advised, having known a little karate here and there, but wasn't a pro quite yet.

"It's okay," Dawn adjusted herself. "You must be Taylor Corey, the Mayor's daughter... You've also been best friends with Ashlyn since elementary school."

"Yeah..." Taylor had a small sigh. "She moved away though."

"Oh by the way, I found out my real last name is Pitstop and that Penelope Pitstop is my aunt." Ashlyn told her childhood best friend.

"Really? That's so cool!" Taylor cheered for her, then slightly rolled her hazel eyes. "Seems better than being the daughter of a mayor."

"Don't worry, Taylor, you should be gratuful," Dawn soothed. "You have a very happy father that cares about you, it's all over his aura."

Taylor didn't recognize the term of auras. "Wait, what!?"

"Long story..." Abby, Duncan, and Ashlyn told Taylor.

Cindy hummed as she walked along, she looked up as Ben was talking with Mayor Corey. She then stuck her tongue out as she sneaked his hand open and slid her hand into his and giggled bashfully. Abby couldn't help but point and laugh at Cindy.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Abby, I remember when you 'accidentally' bumped into Jamie." Trent teased.

"Be quiet, Elvis," Abby snorted to him. "That wasn't my fault, it was that stupid jockhead, Lightning."

"Who are Jamie and Lightning?" Taylor wondered.

"Jamie is this guy that kinda reminds me of Ashton," Duncan explained for her. "He's a punk or a goth type guy and he's so mysterious."

"Umm... Not all the time." Abby seemed to be defensive.

"Oh, getting protective of your boyfriend?" Duncan joked.

Abby looked like she wanted to strangle Duncan now.

"Cindy... How would you like to see my old studio where I wrote my first books?" Ben invited.

Cindy blinked and squealed in delight, she was gasping and nearly hyperventilating, unable to properly respond to that.

Ashlyn looked around. "Has anyone seen Scooby and Shaggy?"

"Like, we're right here." Shaggy said as he was eager to explore with Scooby and they had cameras all around.

* * *

An older man walked by with a box filled with T-Shirts, he smiled to Ben once he saw him. "Ah, welcome home, Ben... Would you like a shirt?"

Ben picked a shirt up and read it aloud. "'I saw the Oakhaven Ghost and Lived'?"

"Ghost?" Cindy asked, a little nervous.

"Yes, the ghost of Ben's ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft." Mayor Corey explained.

"It's just an Urban Legend..." Taylor slightly scoffed.

"Did you say Sarah Ravencroft?" Dawn asked Mayor Corey.

Mayor Corey didn't seem that shocked from her walking around randomly. "Why yes..."

"My great-grandmother," Ben explained, unaware that Cindy was trying to get his attention. "I mostly came here to find her book... You see, she was a Wiccan healer, but everybody thinks she was a witch who used her powers for evil!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ravencroft," Trent spoke up. "But... What's a Wiccan?"

"I'll tell you if you would like to come to my studio." Ben said to him.

"Mind if we explore your puritan village?" Daphne asked, making the Mayor smile.

"Who are you then?" Duncan asked about the man with a box of T-Shirts.

"I'm Mr. McKnight, the town pharmacist..." the man replied. "Would you like a shirt?"

"Is it free?" Abby asked.

"Of course." Mr. McKnight told them.

"That's our favorite price!" Duncan laughed as he took a shirt for himself and handed Abby one.

"Totally," Abby laughed, but then her stomach started to rumble. "Man, I'm hungry... Is there any good place to eat around here?"

"Now that you mention it, Abby, I'm hungry myself." Shaggy held his stomach.

"Reah, re roo." Scooby agreed with them.

"There's a restaurant just a few blocks down from here," Mayor Corey told them. "You're welcome to eat over there."

"Oh, one of the best diners in all of New England." Ben told them.

Shaggy and Scooby were excited.

"Here, we'll take you there." Taylor suggested, going with her father.

"Mind if I come along?" Ashlyn asked, looking forward to hanging out with Taylor again like they did when they were little.

Taylor smiled and allowed Ashlyn to go with them.

"Oh, Mayor, tell Jake anything they order is on me!" Ben called to them as he was going to walk everybody else to his old studio.

This made Shaggy even more excited. "Like, what a guy!"

"Totally, I bet I can eat more than you, Shaggy!" Abby challenged.

Duncan laughed as he went with them.

"You're gonna regret that offer, Ben." Velma teased Ben about offering to pay for their food after they would finish eating at the diner.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cindy rushed, a bit slower than the older ones going to Ben's studio. "Curse these short legs!"

* * *

Ashlyn, Mayor Corey, Taylor, Shaggy, Scooby, Duncan, and Abby then left to get to the diner and meet this man known as Jake.

"I wonder what Jake is like?" Ashlyn wondered out loud.

"He's a pretty cool guy," Taylor smiled. "He just loves people who love to eat."

"Like, you wanna have an eating contest, Abby?" Shaggy challenged.

"Yeah, prepare to get beaten, Norville!" Abby retorted with a chuckle.

"Are they always like this?" Taylor asked.

Ashyln gave a modest shrug as they walked the way to the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayor Corey spoke with Jake and told him all about their arrival and how they were friends of Ben.

"You probably better bring in lots of food," Duncan said to Jake. "'Cuz my sister and those two will eat a lot." he then said, pointing to Abby, Shaggy, and Scooby.

"Oh, no problem." Jake assured them.

"Come along, Taylor, let's show your friend the sights." Mayor Corey said as they left together.

"Come on, Ash!" Taylor beamed, leaving with her childhood best friend.

Abby inhaled the air and drooled slightly. "What is that...?"

"That's just our New England clam chowder, maple-baked ham and beans, roast turkey with chestnut stuffing, and apple cinnamon pie!" Jake told them with a very friendly and joyous smile. "And I'll get a bone for your dog."

"Rone? Ruck!" Scooby got disgusted.

"Scooby's allergic to bones," Shaggy explained to Jake. "Just give us four orders of everything."

Jake laughed as he went to get their food. "I love people who love to eat!"

Abby laughed as her canine teeth popped out.

"Be careful, animal girl." Duncan laughed.

This was going to be a great buffet for them.

* * *

"Wow!" Velma gasped once they got to Ben's studio. "So, this is where it all started..."

"Yes, I wrote all my early novels here." Ben said as he showed them around.

Cindy looked around with wonder as she looked all around the place. "This is amazing!"

"This is an amazing place, Mr. Ravencroft," Brianna looked in awestruck.

"Shortly after high school and early into college," Ben explained with a smile. "It was like my second home after I decided to become the horror writer I always dreamed of becoming. Even if now I spend most of my time in Europe, I come back here once a year to recharge my batteries."

Velma wanted to sit at Ben's old desk and computer and he gave her permission.

Cindy tugged on Ben's jacket, making him look down to her. "I write stories too... You wanna see?"

"Umm... Sure, little girl." Ben smiled down at her.

Cindy reached into her backpack and took out her notebook from her English class.

Ben took it and flipped through it, amazed at her writing skills despite being a little girl. "Whoa... You're really good... You might be as good as me when I was your age!"

Cindy giggled and shuffled her feet to the floor, hugging herself.

Daphne looked around and noticed someone missing. "Has anyone seen Dawn?"

"I thought she was coming with us to the studio?" Fred was now confused as well.

The others just shrugged about Dawn, maybe she ran into some woodland animals.

Trent noticed a painted portrait of a woman who was standing in front of a tree with a book in her arms. "Hey, who's this?"

Ben came over to him and then had a delightful smile. "This is Sarah Ravencroft," he told the others about his ancestor. "I think it was painted by a grateful patient. Of course, she wasn't very popular with the town's doctor. She was a Wiccan."

"What is a Wiccan, Mr. Ravencroft?" Trent asked, still hopelessly wondering.

"I've read about them," Cindy spoke up. "Wiccans were people who were in tune with the forces of nature and used them for healing purposes."

"That's right," Ben nodded as he continued to tell them about his ancestor. "She believed in using herbs and other natural elements to draw from the earth's powers to heal the sick. Sarah helped many people who could not afford medical treatment. She treated her patients under a large oak tree, which she believed to have healing powers."

Brianna recognized the tree. "Hey, I saw that at the town square, Shaggy found a shoe buckle there!"

"I've already searched the area around that tree but never found anything," Ben continued. "That book could finally prove Sarah's innocence and that she was a wiccan, not an evil witch."

"What's the difference?" Fred asked.

"Wiccans have been misunderstood and accused of sorcery," Cindy explained, adjusting her glasses. "In fact, the word 'witch' comes from Wicca."

"Is it me or does Sarah Ravencroft remind me of Dawn?" Brianna said quietly to her boyfriend.

"What makes you say that?" Trent asked.

Brianna shrugged. "The nature and the healing of others..."

Trent shrugged as he looked to the portrait of Sarah. "Well, she seems kinda cool..."

"Still, researching about Sarah made me interested and curious about superstition and the supernatural world that inspired me to write stories to frighten people." Ben said with a grateful smile.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, over at the Diner...**_

"You ready to get beaten, guys?" Abby smirked.

"My guess is that Abby probably wisn because she was in an eating contest with Coop and Ed, she won the comepition, you've should've seen the looks on Eddy's, Double D's, Jamie's and Kiva's faces, it was priceless." Ashlyn said to Taylor.

"And Coop was the competition?" Taylor asked.

Ashlyn nodded while the other diner patrons looked a little disgusted.

"Dang..." Taylor was shocked, but this was a lot of fun to hang out with Ashlyn like they used to.

"Come on, Abby!" Duncan laughed.

"What are you guys starin' at?" Abby glanced to the diner patrons. "Got a starin' problem!?"

One of the guys even ran off, cupping his mouth and rushed out the door. Shaggy, Scooby, and Abby just ate normally like there was no problem. Duncan was full, but he watched his sister attempt to beat Shaggy and Scooby, which was usually a sucker's bet.

"Are you guys gonna give up?" Abby looked to Shaggy and Scooby.

"You wish!" Shaggy laughed as he ate even more.

Jake came over, very nervous. "Goodness gracious, are you all even tasting my food!?"

Shaggy gulped down more helpings, not even feeling full. "Like, it's the best food we've ever had!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as he licked a gravy stained plate.

"This is the best food ever, man," Abby chowed down on chili cheese fries. "I'm not even full yet!"

Jake went to get them even more food.

Duncan took off his belt and held his stomach. "I need to lie down..." he groaned, he had eaten a little more than he should have or could have.

* * *

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Trent, and Dawn came to check on them.

Daphne chuckled as she saw them all still eating. "Goodness! Is there anything left in the kitchen?"

Jake came back over, wearing a coat and hat. "I'll be right back, kids," he told Shaggy, Scooby, and Abby. "I gotta make a run to the market!" he then rushed out to buy more food since they had eaten almost every single thing that could be eaten.

"It's getting dark, guys," Fred said to them as they continued on eating. "Let's see if that ghost is gonna make an appearance."

"Ghost?" Shaggy asked. "Like, what ghost?"

"You know, the witch's ghost we've been hearin' about," Dawn reminded them. "People around here say she's Ben's great-grandmother."

"Yeah, he's already gone ahead with Cindy." Fred added.

"Like, if you see it, just start running without us." Shaggy chuckled as they were going to stay here.

"I'll come," Duncan didn't believe in this ghost nonsense, but he decided to join them after he finished eating. "Phew... I'm gonna need new pants."

"I'll stay with these two." Abby said, still with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Are you sure, Abby?" Velma asked her.

"Yeah..." Abby said as she wiped her mouth to eat a bit more.

"Well... Okay..." Dawn gave a small wave before they all left.

* * *

Cindy was laughing and playing in the leaves like the little kid she was, due to this being autumn season and all as she waited for the others with Ben.

"We just dealt with zombies and werecats, now we're gonna deal with a witch's ghost," Trent spoke once they were alone. "What's next, three researchers disguised themselves as aliens so they can scare people away so they can keep the gold for themselves?" he then asked sarcastically.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy." Brianna slightly rolled her eyes to Trent as they walked off, without Shaggy, Scooby, and Abby as they were going to keep eating.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about that, Bri," Trent said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I guess I got carried away. I guess while almost getting drained back over at Louisiana, I got a little scared."

"Drained?" Duncan overheard that. "What do you mean 'drained', Elvis?"

"Well, we had to deal with werecats who drained people for their lives and one of them was actually Justine's friend." Duncan explained.

"So... This Lena chick..." Duncan sounded eager. "Was she hot?"

Brianna rolled her eyes, deciding not to answer that question. "So Freddy, how are we gonna find the ghost?"

"Maybe she'll come out at night..." Fred shrugged as they kept waiting with the other tourists of Oakhaven.

"So Ash, you got a boyfriend yet?" Taylor playfully asked her childhood best friend with a smirk. "Or do ya just scare 'em away?"

"Very funny..." Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "You?"

"Not really, I think boys are worried about dating the mayor's daughter." Taylor shrugged as she held herself to keep warm as it was getting darker and a bit colder.

* * *

Meanwhile Abby, Shaggy, and Scooby just got out of the diner with fat bellies, but not uncomfortably full.

"Thanks Jake for that great dinner." Abby smiled.

"Especially those last twelve pies." Shaggy smiled as they were all full now.

Jake sighed as he was left with a piling of dirty dishes that could reach the ceiling. "Glad ya liked 'em..."

"Nice guy..." Abby smiled as she left with Shaggy and Scooby. "Reminds me a lot of Pops."

"Like, gee Abby, how could you eat that much?" Shaggy asked her. "I don't think even Ed could do that."

"I have my ways..." Abby chuckled.

They kept walking down the streets as it was pitch dark out now and people were wandering the streets.

"Huh, wonder if the ghost showed up." Shaggy noticed the people leaving where the witch's ghost was said to be spotted.

"Don't worry, Shag," Abby cracked her knuckles. "As long as you're with me, that old witch won't get us."

They could see three feminine shadows walking down the street.

"Look, girls!" Shaggy got excited.

"Reah, rirls!" Scooby beamed.

"Uh, Abby, you might wanna stay outta this... Don't wanna tip off the chicks." Shaggy said to her.

Shaggy and Scooby tried to look their best as the gothic females came over to them. They greeted them, but they were in for a surprise.

"Hiii..." the girls nearly hissed at them, but had smiles.

Shaggy and Scooby saw they had fangs and ran away for dear life.

"Shaggy, Scooby, why are you guys running away!?" Abby called out to the fleeing duo.

"Cowards..." the girl in a dark red dress folded her arms. "Don't they know we're an act?"

"Guess not..." Abby shrugged.

"Abby, is that you?" the girl with wild orange hair asked.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice," Abby looked back. "Luna?"

"Yeah..." Luna smiled.

The other girls looked to her. "You know this girl?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Luna revealed.

"Wow, really?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah, our dads are brothers," Abby helped explain. "Better than Uncle Jeremy in Amity Park..." she rolled her eyes about her mother's snooty brother, but at least she had a cool cousin on that side of the family too.

"Wait, weren't you on Total Drama?" Dusk asked.

"You might be thinking of my brother," Abby replied. "His name's Duncan."

"Duncan is my favorite Total Drama contestant next to Gwen." Dusk had a small smile.

"I watch Total Drama too," Thorn added. "I have to say my favorite contestants were Dawn, Zoey, and Bridgette."

"My favorite contestants would have to be Leshawna, Trent, Samey, and Sky," Luna smiled, then looked angry. "But I really can't stand Amy or Heather."

Abby chuckled.

This was fun, but Luna checked the time. "We'd love to talk some more, but we really have to rehearse for our concert tomorrow."

"Oh, okay..." Abby said softly. "It was nice seeing you again, cuz."

"Same to you." Luna chuckled as she went off with Thorn and Dusk.

Abby waved and she decided to now look for Shaggy and Scooby. "Where are you, you chickens!?"

* * *

Ben was walking with Cindy and the two accidentally bumped into each other with running Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh, I can't see a thing without my glasses!" Ben groaned as he patted the sidewalk, trying to feel his eyeglasses.

"I know how you feel." Velma said as she tried to help them.

Ben and Cindy accidentally wore each other's glasses and quickly switched just as Brianna, Trent, Duncan, Fred, and Daphne came to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daphne asked them.

"Like, we saw three witches with fangs!" Shaggy cried out.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

"Three witches with fangs?" the others wondered.

Brianna held Trent for protection and he held her back. "Where?"

"Like, down that road, and-" Shaggy to worried then. "Oh man, we forgot about Abby! They must've gotten her!"

"Why did you leave her by herself!" Duncan growled, grabbing Shaggy by his shirt. "I swear if she's hurt in any shape or form, I swear, you're dead meat!" he then threatened and promised.

"Like, we didn't mean to!" Shaggy cried out.

"Reah!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Duncan, calm down," Dawn soothed. "I'm sure that Abby is just fine."

"Oh... Hey Dawn..." Cindy blinked to her as she was hiding behind Ben like he was her sense of security.

"I am picking up a bad vibe though..." Dawn said as she held her hands together. "It's not three witches though..."

Abby rushed down the street, she looked a little scared, but she met up with everyone and panted.

"Abby, what happened?" Brianna asked.

"There's a psycho witch ghost in that park!" Abby pointed back in alarm, worrying Scooby and Shaggy even more.

"Did you say a witch ghost?" Ben asked the girl.

"She threw fireballs!" Abby explained to him.

Shaggy gulped. "Fireballs?"

"As much as I want to believe you, Abby, I don't believe it." Fred commented.

"Why won't you believe me?" Abby looked angry.

"Uh, Abby, no offense..." Cindy spoke up with her hands behind her back. "You never been really that honest before... What with you and Duncan always pranking people... What about the time you put glue in Heather's hair conditioner?"

"I didn't do that, it was her brother!" Abby snapped.

"And that time when you and Duncan demolished Kevin's bike?" Trent added.

"You make that sound like a bad thing..." Abby murmured.

"Or that time-" Dawn was about to pitch in.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I do a lot of crazy stuff with Duncan!" Abby made them all shut up. "At least I don't lie as much as that Staci chick... Man, is she annoying... Being her lab partner in science class almost killed me."

"All right, Abby, if there was a witch ghost, then where was it?" Velma asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Abby started to lead them back to the park.

"I remember that time you switched Sarah's sandwich with a glue sandwich and she couldn't talk for a couple of weeks." Ashlyn laughed.

Taylor looked puzzled. "Who's Sarah?"

"Knock it off, guys!" Abby groaned.

"You don't wanna know," Ashlyn said back to Taylor as they walked together. "Can you come with us?"

"Dad says he's got some things to take care of, but Mom said I could hang out with you." Taylor answered with a smile.

"Cool."

"And remember the time-" Brianna prompted.

Abby growled like an animal and showed her fangs. "I said shut up!"

The others had small laughs.

* * *

Cindy followed behind, a little scared and nervous. "Kinda feels like we're in one of your books..." she chuckled sheepishly to the author.

Ben looked to her, said nothing and just kept walking.

Cindy sighed as he had ignored her. "Smooth move, Butler... Smooth move..." she mumbled to herself.

"Okay Abby, so, where is this 'witch's ghost'?" Daphne asked, still in disbelief.

"It was right there..." Abby pointed to above the trees as they were at the park.

There was suddenly loud rock and rolll music playing which worried Shaggy and Scooby.

"WITCHES!" Shaggy cried out.

"Calm down, guys," Fred soothed them. "It's just the Hex Girls!"

"The Hex Girls!" Taylor and Duncan got excited.

"I've seen them walking, they are just practicing for their concert." Abby informed.

Ashlyn looked to Taylor. "I take it you're a big fan of them?"

Taylor nodded, really getting into the music.

"Like, this is one heck of a groovy song, right, Scoob?" Shaggy laughed as he did some dancing with the others.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as usual.

* * *

After the Hex Girls finished their song, the gang clapped in enjoyment.

"Thanks... But, what are you doing here?" Thorn asked.

"The concert's tomorrow." Dusk added.

Luna looked to them and recognized someone out of the crowd. "Duncan, is that you?"

Duncan laughed. "Hey cuz."

Luna smiled as she rested her fingers on her keyboard, she then recognized someone else. "Hey, aren't you Ben Ravencroft?"

The horror writer chuckled. "Why? You're not going to bite me, are you?" he asked, jokingly.

"Cool, I always wanted to meet you," Thorn had an accepting smile. "You're like one of us."

"Yeah, you understand what we're into." Luna agreed.

"That was quite an act, Miss... Uhh..." Fred spoke.

The Hex Girls then introduced themselves to everybody who didn't exactly know them.

"We're eco-goths." Thorn then added.

"Eco-Goths?" Shaggy and Scooby asked.

"And we don't need your approval," Thorn added a bit firmly. She then looked to the moonchild and recognized her instantly. "You're Dawn from Revenge of the Island?"

"I suppose you could say that..." Dawn chuckled.

"I feel like your opposite." Dusk said to the moonchild.

"I'm a big fan of Total Drama," Thorn smiled to Dawn. "And I have to say I wish you could've won, if it wasn't for that devious Scott, tell me is he still devious as ever?"

"Surprisingly no," Dawn replied. "He's dating Jade Summers now."

"That girl from Texas?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, though only in the summer, they visit each other every now and then, but I think Scott's changed." Dawn smiled, even if Scott had been very nasty to her before, though he was often a target for the shark called Fang.

"He hangs out with Lightning and Chicken, and Lightning is still stupid as ever, like he thought Mike and Jo were guys, and he thought Double D was a girl." Abby explained.

"You mean to tell me he still thinks Jo is a guy?" Dusk scoffed.

"Yes..." this made the others roll their eyes.

"And who's that?" Thorn noticed Cindy.

Cindy zipped behind Ben again and looked over to them, she was a little shy, especially since those girls had fangs, sure Mike, Jo, and Abby had fangs, but this was a little overwhelming.

"This is Cindy," Velma introduced. "She came with us."

Cindy blinked and pushed her glasses back. "Hello..."

The Hex Girls smiled friendly just for her sake, she seemed a little frightened. Duncan couldn't help but just look at Dusk and didn't exactly talk to her.

"Aww, does widdle Duncan have a cwush?" Abby laughed teasingly.

"I do not have a crush." Duncan narrowed his eyes at her.

Abby still just laughed.

"So, where are you girls from?" Fred asked the Hex Girls.

"Here in Oakhaven," Thorn explained with a smile. "We won't be here for long though."

"We're close to cutting our first CD." Dusk added.

"Well, it's been killer meeting you, we'll talk later, Duncan and Abby." Luna said as she had to return to practice with her 'sisters'.

"Same here." Ben gave a nod to them.

Fred and Velma found the Hex Girls to be very suspicious as they left the trio of gothic musicians.

"Those girls seem a little suspicious..." Fred said once they walked off.

"Not for Duncan though," Abby still teased. "I think he likes Dusk... Am I right, bro?" she laughed.

"Jamie lover." Duncan got even.

Abby growled to him, but he just laughed.

"Daph and I should keep an eye on them." Fred suggested.

"Gee, why is it that you always pair off with Daphne, Fred?" Brianna teased him.

"Well I..." Fred got embarrassed at first, then smirked back to her. "Why are you always paired off with Trent sometimes, huh?"

"Because I'm dating him?" Brianna laughed.

"Never mind, it's a good idea." Daphne cut in.

"I wanna take a look around where Abby saw the ghost." Velma spoke up.

"Cindy and I will go with you." Ben offered.

Cindy blinked, blushing a little at Ben's offering.

"Abby, I want you, Shaggy, Scooby, and Dawn to follow Mayor Corey." Fred suggested.

"Right." Abby agreed, going to Shaggy, Scooby, and Dawn.

"Speaking of which, I need to get ready to go home," Taylor said. "Let me know if you solve this mystery." she said, walking off.

Ashlyn waved to her childhood best friend and decided to pair off with Duncan, Brianna, and Trent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**With Abby, Dawn, Shaggy, and Scooby...**_

"Like, there goes the Mayor." Shaggy pointed.

"We need to disguise ourselves so he won't see us." Dawn suggested.

Abby looked insulted. "I'm not wearing any fruity girly stuff, got it?" she scowled.

"Like, I have a question," Shaggy spoke up. "Why is the mayor a suspect?"

"Because he's the one who knew about the witch and besides, he's the one who set up this festival." Abby explained.

The Mayor heard a noise and turned around. "Who's there?" he asked, a little worried and serious.

The group hid further until the Mayor turned around.

"Hmm..." the Mayor glanced, but then turned around and continued to go for his walk.

"Like, that was close," Shaggy tried to relax. "So, now what?"

"Abby, could you shift into an eagle so you can check about where the mayor is going?" Dawn requested.

"Alright... Wait here..." Abby did quick stretches and shrieked slightly as she transformed into the majestic bird of prey and was going to do just that.

Dawn smiled as Abby turned into an eagle and went to take a look at Mayor Corey.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy was not expecting that and he looked to Dawn. "How did she do that?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Dawn looked back at him and Scooby. "Abby has shape-shifting powers."

"Like, do you all have powers?" Shaggy asked.

"Most of us... It's kind of strange really..." Dawn started to explain. "Ashlyn has super speed, Trent can make sound waves from his guitar, Duncan has earth abilities, Brianna has acrobatics abilities..." she began to list.

"Like, what about you?"

"I have powers of nature..." Dawn smiled peacefully. "My mother was the same..."

"I guess that's why they call you moonchild." Shaggy chuckled.

Scooby smiled, nuzzling against Dawn. Dawn smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Ben, Velma, and Cindy...**_

"Wait for me!" Cindy ran as fast as she could and panted a little. "Wait for... Me... Guh..." she then fainted from running too quickly and dehydration.

"Oh my gosh," Velma got worried about her. "Cindy, are you okay?"

"So hungry... So thirsty..." Cindy grunted, trying to get up from the ground and panted. "Gaaugh..."

"Here dear, take my water," Ben handed her a bottle of water. "You'll need it."

Cindy looked up at him, then took the bottle of water and drank it, calming down. "Okay... I'm better..." she then got up and stretched a little. "Okay... What're we doing again?"

"We're looking for that witch's ghost that Abby told us about." Velma reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Cindy laughed. "Let's go then."

They then went to walk and hid in the bushes once they saw someone passing.

"Jinkies, it's the mayor!" Velma gasped.

"What's he doing there?" Ben wondered.

"Beats me, but we should follow him to see what he's up to." Velma suggested.

"Right then..." Ben led them to follow the Mayor once he went out of eye-shot, heading to another direction.

Cindy followed as she put her hands in her pockets.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ashlyn, Brianna, Duncan, and Trent...**_

"Tell me again, what are we supposed to do!?" Duncan got distressed slightly. "'Cuz I'm completely lost!"

"Looking out for anything or anyone suspicious." Trent reminded him.

There was then suddenly laughing.

"Duncan, why are you laughing?" Ashlyn asked him.

"I'm not..." Duncan looked back at her.

The four teens looked around to find that laughter until they spotted a pale old woman with white hair, red eyes, green dress, and green witch hat.

Brianna gasped. "It's the witch's ghost!"

"Oh, crap!" Trent also gasped.

"What do we do?" Ashlyn felt stuck.

"Yikes!" Trent clung to Brianna to protect her.

"Uhh... What do we do?" Ashlyn asked with wide eyes.

"Let's fight her!" Duncan growled.

"Are you crazy, Duncan?" Brianna looked at him.

The witch's ghost then started to throw fireballs at them.

"Plan B!" Duncan called as he ran with them to avoid being burned alive.

"Wait a minute, let me try something." Trent said to the others. He then grabbed his guitar and rose his hand, slamming on the guitar strings and caused a sound-wave.

This did indeed push the witch's ghost backward, but not by much. Trent narrowed his eyes and tried again.

"Lemme give you a hand, Elvis," Duncan offered. He made a fist after pointing to the witch and then suddenly a giant hand made out of rock grabbed the witch and made him laugh in victory. "That wasn't so hard."

"Gah..." Ashlyn saw the bruises.

"Don't worry, it'll heal." Duncan assured her.

"You think we got her?" Brianna wondered.

"only one way to find out." Duncan said.

They all went to go check it out to see if they had possibly killed the witch.

* * *

However, when they got there, she was nowhere in sight.

"What the!?" Ashlyn got angry and surprised.

"Where did she go!?" Brianna growled.

"Maybe she already turned to ash?" Duncan guessed .

"I don't think so, we better keep looking." Trent suggested.

"Keep your guitar and strength handy." Brianna told the guys.

"Right." Duncan and Trent nodded, going with the girls now.

* * *

 _ **Back to Dawn, Shaggy, and Scooby...**_

Dawn was meditating until she sensed something which woke her up. "Abby is coming back, my friends." she told them.

Abby flew back and once she landed, she turned back into a human.

"Well, did you find anything?" Dawn asked.

"The Mayor went to a different direction and I saw Ben, Cindy, and Velma going to follow him, but it looks like he's going to some big barn," Abby explained the best to her abilities. "Come on, I'll show you guys." she then decided to lead the way.

"Like, do we have to fly on your back?" Shaggy asked anxiously.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him slightly. Suddenly, they were all in the air now on Abby's back once she turned back into a large golden eagle to take them to the barn.

* * *

Cindy, Ben, and Velma ended up into the puritan village to where the barn was before they came around.

"Okay, one of us has to get on the other's shoulder to get through the barn." Velma suggested.

Ben looked at Cindy. "How about you get on my shoulders, Cindy?"

"M-M-Me?" Cindy squeaked.

Ben took her hands and gave her a lift.

"D-Don't look down..." Cindy tried to tell herself. "D-Don't l-look...*gulp* Down..."

"I got you... I won't let you fall..." Ben assured her, though struggled while carrying her.

Cindy leaned in further, her foot accidentally kicking the back of his head and she fell into the barn with a small yelp.

"Are you all right, Cindy?" Ben called up to the girl, hearing her small cry of pain.

There was some thumping in the barn heard inside.

"I hope she's okay..." Velma looked to the author and back.

The door creaked open and Cindy wobbly stood up with her glasses crooked. "Well, that could've gone worse..."

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Velma asked.

"Fine..." Cindy adjusted her glasses. "Just fine..."

* * *

Velma and Ben went into the barn with her to take a look around the barn.

"A cherry picker..." Velma examined, she then took a closer look at it. "It's still warm, guys."

"But who would be driving this late at night?" Ben wondered.

"That's the mystery." Velma smirked, looking thoughtful.

* * *

Dawn, Shaggy, and Scooby were looking high in the sky since Abby was flying with them on her back, but she wasn't complaining.

Dawn gasped as she was very deep in thought. "Friends, I sense a disturbance in the barn, I think it could be the witch's ghost." she told them.

"You think!?" Shaggy got nervous.

"Abby, land there, quick!" Dawn commanded.

Abby screeched, but this meant that she understood and she landed outside the barn.

"Thank you, Abby." Dawn smiled in gratitude.

Shaggy and Scooby got off with her.

Abby stretched and turned back to normal. "I prefer there to be no screaming while I fly."

"Sorry, Abby." Shaggy apologized.

"Reah, rorry." Scooby added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, come on, maybe the witch is in there." Abby laughed, cracking her knuckles.

Shaggy gulped. "Ladies first." he said, then chuckling nervously.

"Be careful, Abby." Dawn cautioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Abby still chuckled. "Alright you witch, come on out or you'll soon be in a world of pain!"

The door opened slowly.

"Reepy!" Scooby commented.

"Yeah, creepy." Shaggy agreed.

"We must be cautious, my friends," Dawn advised. "So we must stick together."

"Right..." Abby nodded to her, going first. She then felt someone in front of her. "HEY! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

Dawn turned on a light to see that Abby had beaten up Cindy. "Oh my goodness!"

Cindy groaned, looking a little badly battered. "My spine is in knots..."

"Jeez kid," Abby glared down at her. "NEXT TIME, DON'T GET SNEAK UP LIKE THAT OTHERWISE YOU PROBABLY COULD HAVE YOUR MAJOR ORGANS DAMAGED!"

"Yes Abby..." Cindy coughed a little.

"Like, what're you doing way out here, Cindy?" Shaggy asked.

"I was looking around with Ben and Velma... I think they abandoned me though, cuz, it got dark and scary suddenly..." Cindy got back up like nothing happened.

"Do you know where they went?" Dawn asked.

"I think they went up town..." Cindy shrugged.

Something made Shaggy and Scooby run off.

"Oh man... There they go again..." Abby face-palmed.

"We better catch up before we get left behind." Cindy said between Abby and Dawn.

The laughing returned. Dawn, Abby, and Cindy turned around to find the witch's ghost.

"It's the witch's ghost!" Dawn cried, but sounded more calm than anyone else would at the sight.

Abby cracked her knuckles again, this time really ready to fight. "About time you come back, witch," she laughed. "Now you'll be dealing with me!"

" **THIS TOWN WILL PAY FOR WHAT IT DID TO ME!** " the ghost screeched, throwing more fireballs.

"Yeah, yeah, but you don't know who you're dealing with!" Abby roared, morphing into a dragon, and went to fight the witch off.

The witch slashed against Abby, pushing her and kicking her. Abby wasn't going to let that stop her. The witch punched Abby on the nose and poked her eyes.

"Be careful, Abby!" Dawn called.

Abby growled and used her tail to whack the witch, causing her to crash into a tree. Even if it wasn't Abby hurt, this made everyone flinch, that just looked very painful.

Abby flew down and turned back to normal. "Well, that takes care of that."

"You okay, Abby?" Dawn asked.

"Ah, don't sweat it... Come on, let's find Ben, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby." Abby then said.

"Right." Dawn agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Velma were walking down the street normally until they were knocked down and their glasses were knocked off each other's faces, both of them unable to see a thing without them. They both had the wrong glasses for a moment and put them back on the right faces. That was when Fred and Daphne showed up. Everyone else then caught up with each other.

"You guys caught the witch's ghost?" Duncan asked.

"Yes... Well... Abby did anyhow..." Dawn replied.

"But where's Scooby and Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"That's no mystery." Velma half-smiled as she pointed to a shivering mailbox that had whimpering heard from inside of it.

Trent opened the mailbox. "You two can come out now, Abby took care of the witch's ghost."

Shaggy and Scooby's eyes blinked rapidly and they slid out through the mail slot.

"What in the world is going on here?" Mayor Corey came over to see what the ruckus was all about. "What's this about shoving me over?"

"Excuse me, Mayor, but did you know about the witch's ghost?" Velma asked, a little strictly.

"I just know that she's Ben's ancestor." Mayor Corey informed.

"We saw the witch's ghost and Abby caught her." Duncan explained.

"You caught the ghost?" the mayor looked at Abby.

"Yeah, she's in the park now, probably." Abby nodded.

"How did you catch the ghost?" Duncan asked.

"It's a secret." Abby chuckled.

* * *

The gang went to the park to find the ghost, but only, she was gone again.

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SHE'S VANISHED _AGAIN_!?** " Abby growled like a tiger.

"Well, she is part ghost..." Cindy pointed out.

"I know that!" Abby snarled.

"So, now what?" Ashlyn broke the awkward situation's silence.

"Well, there goes my cherry picker theory..." Velma sounded stuck for once in her life.

"What cherry picker?" Brianna asked.

"We found a cherry picker in a barn..." Cindy said to them. "Velma thinks someone was making a fake witch's ghost with it to scare us out of Oakhaven."

"Daphne and I saw the Hex Girls go into some house," Fred explained. "Well... Thorn did anyway, and we saw her making some kind of magic potion."

"A potion?" Cindy wondered.

"Yeah, something about their powers..." Daphne added. "We better keep an eye on them too."

"Are you saying that our cousin might be suspicious?" Duncan narrowed his eyes, referring to Abby and himself.

"Afraid so, Duncan." Daphne said to him.

"The Mayor was at some warehouse too." Shaggy included.

"I need to get one more clue before the night's over," Velma told the others. "Then I can solve the mystery of the witch's ghost before tomorrow's autumn fest."

"Well, where do you think the last clue could be, Velma?" Trent asked the brainy girl.

"Come on, let's check out those Hex Girls." Velma led the way.

Everyone then went to follow her.

* * *

When they got further into the forest, they saw the stage with the keyboard, the drums, and the musical equipment not being used and the girls were nowhere in sight. Scooby played with the drums while Shaggy would play with the keyboard so they could jam while investigating.

Dusk was now behind Scooby and saw him playing with her drums. "Hey!"

Scooby saw her and smiled nervously.

"Like, why'd ya stop, buddy?" Shaggy asked with a laugh as he continued to play on the keys.

Luna glared at him. "Step away from the keyboard." she then demanded.

Shaggy noticed her and backed up.

"What are you doing here?" Thorn looked to them, she asked curiously, but had a hint of impatience.

"Umm... Trying to get the last clue?" Shaggy laughed nervously.

"We could ask you the same thing." Fred retorted to Thorn.

"What're you three up to anyway?" Ashlyn scowled.

Dusk scoffed. "Like I'm gonna tell you..."

"Looks like your girlfriend is getting feisty." Abby smirked to Duncan.

"Shut it." Duncan scowled while Abby chuckled.

"We're setting a trap for the ghost." Brianna told the Hex Girls.

"The witch's ghost?" the Hex Girls asked together.

"What did the witch's ghost look like?" Luna asked.

There was suddenly a gust of wind and everyone looked up to see the witch's ghost had come back yet again.

"Kinda like that..." Cindy said, pointing to the figure with a slight nervous chill down her spine.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy jumped into Abby's arms.

"Ripes!" Scooby jumped into Dawn's arms.

They all stood on the stage until a fireball was thrown onto the stage and they all scattered out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Duncan chuckled. "Round Two."

"This time, I won't miss her." Trent promised as he slammed down his hand against his precious musical instrument to make another huge sound wave.

The witch's ghost tried to avoid Duncan and Trent while shooting as the other group members were making a trap to capture the wtich's ghost and put her to rest for good.

"Hey Abby, could you help Duncan and Trent?" Fred asked her. "They look like they could use some."

"Sure thing!" Abby called back before transforming into a vampire bat, she screeched and went to block the witch's ghost's vision with her rapid flying.

"Jeepers, is Abby a vampire or something?" Daphne was surprised.

"She's a shape shifter." Duncan said to her before slamming the ground.

"She can change into any animals and including mythical creatures like werewolves, dragons, the works..." Trent added before making another sound wave from his guitar.

"Impressive..." Daphne was blown away.

"I know, it's great!" Duncan laughed.

"Hey, is the trap ready yet?" Trent asked.

Ashlyn and Velma ran together, but Velma tripped. The ghost grabbed Abby and threw her to the ground, making her turn back to human instantly.

"I've fallen and can't get up!" Velma called.

The witch's ghost grinned, about to finish her off.

"NOW!" Cindy called to unleash the trap.

* * *

The gang unleashed the trap, making the witch's ghost to get captured, Duncan helped his sister off the ground.

"Are you okay, Abby?" He asked.

"She tripped me seriously..." Abby rubbed her head, though wasn't badly hurt.

"Now, let's see who's behind this." Ashlyn pitched in.

"Hey, that's my line." Fred gave her a look.

"It's gotta be Doris prankin' us." Duncan suggested.

"Doris?" Velma looked confused.

"He's talking about Harold." Trent explained.

"Or Danielle," Abby snarled. "That witch!"

"You're both wrong about this witch's ghost fiasco," Abby looked to them. "It's got to be Kevin!"

However, when the mask was removed, it was revealed to be a familiar, older man, Mr. McKnight, the pharmacist.

"Daddy?" Thorn was surprised.

"Hello, Sally." Mr. McKnight greeted, revealing the girl's birth name and that he was her father.

"Your dad's the ghost?" Luna asked.

"Your name is Sally?" Fred also asked which annoyed Thorn.

"Daddy, how could you do this?" Thorn then asked.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Brianna asked.

"The girls have nothing to do with this." Mr. McKnight explained.

"What in the world is going on this evening!?" Mayor Corey returned to the group.

"Hello, Ross." Mr. McKnight greeted.

"What the-" Mayor Corey was surprised to see him. "Why, Mr. McKnight, what are you doing here?"

Velma had revealed she found the mayor to be a major part of this plan which surprised everyone since she found him to be suspicious from the very beginning and even Molly Parken, the owner of the bed and breakfast, Jake the restaraunt owner, and Willard, the owner of the hardware store.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mayor..." Ben sneered to his old friend who now owned the town.

Even Scooby was ashamed of him.

"Dad, is this true?" Taylor asked her father.

"Well honey, I suppose it is..." Corey gently told his daughter. "It's a very long story..."

"So, was Sarah a witch or what?" Dusk asked.

"You can come to my studio, I'll tell you everything from the truth." Ben smiled, inviting them along to put this whole little rumor thing to bed.

 _'There's something weird about Ben... But what?'_ Dawn thought to herself.

"Hey Dawn, are you coming or what?" Brianna pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming... Sorry, I was having a think." Dawn smiled and caught up with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben took everyone to his studio and introduced his ancestor to the Hex Girls.

Dusk looked at the portrait. "Who's that?" she asked the author.

"That is Sarah Ravencroft," Ben smiled in admiration. "A Wiccan healer..."

"Ben, we're really sorry..." Mr. McKnight said to the author.

"Yes... It's just that we were desperate for tourists," Mayor Corey added. "We even dug up her grave."

"Grave?" Ben looked to them. "What grave?"

"To look for her book of course." Mayor Corey informed.

"We had to find something of hers to build the puritan village," Mr. McKnight added. "It was her grave marker, we bulldozed under a pile of rocks and found it."

"No bones though." Corey said then.

"No book?" Ben asked, a little heartbroken, he was hoping they could find that so he could clear his family name.

"Sorry Ben, but we didn't see any book." Mayor Corey frowned sympathetically to him.

"What book are they talking about, Ben?" Velma asked.

"Sarah's journal," Ben reminded her. "She wrote down all her recipes to heal her patients and I want to find it to show the world she was a Wiccan healer and not a witch."

"Excuse me?" Cindy spoke up.

"I kept looking high and low for it, but could never find it..." Ben sighed.

"Mr. Ravencroft?" Cindy tried to get his attention.

"I feel that I should just give up..." Ben sighed.

"HEY!" Cindy yelled as loud as she could.

Ben looked to Cindy. "Did you say something, little girl?"

Cindy growled slightly, looking annoyed. "I saw a stump by Miller's Creek..." she then pointed to the oak tree in Sarah's 17th century portrait.

"I've been around that tree plenty of times." Ben told her.

Velma had an idea. "Shaggy, do you still have that shoe buckle?"

"You mean this one?" Shaggy took the buckle from his pant pocket and let her have it. "Here!"

Velma took the buckle and saw that it matched the book locket that Sarah was holding in the portrait.

* * *

"And what are you guys doing at this time of night?" Fred asked the Hex Girls.

"We were making a little health produce for ourselves, we were losing our voices from practice..." Dusk explained. "It's a lot of work to be a rockstar, remember that." she told Trent.

"Oh, will do." Trent agreed with her.

"And what about the fangs?" Brianna then asked.

"My dad's a dentist, he outfitted these for the band." Luna took out her fangs to show that they were fake.

Shaggy laughed. "We knew it all the time, right Scoob?"

Shaggy had fangs on and hissed at him. Shaggy screamed and jumped into Luna's arms and laughed nervously. Luna, in response, rolled her eyes and dropped him.

Abby went up to Shaggy. "These are real." she said to him, showing him her fangs.

Shaggy yelped and ran away from Abby so she wouldn't bite him. Duncan laughed at Abby's little prank.

"Come on, everyone, I know how to put this mystery to an end." Velma told them as she kept the buckle close in her skirt pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Scooby led the way with Velma, going to sniff out where he found the buckle, and where they would find the spot, they would find Sarah's book.

"Excuse me, Brianna, could I talk to you for a minute?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, sure, Dawn." Brianna said to her.

* * *

Dawn walked a way away from the group so they could have some privacy.

"So, what's up?" Brianna asked once they were alone together.

"Sarah Ravencroft was not a Wiccan she was a witch," Dawn explained quietly. "Trust me, my ancestor, Laura Evergreen, who was also a moonchild, knew that she was a witch."

Brianna looked shocked and horrified. "A-Are you sure...? But, Ben said-"

"Ben is lying to you guys and Sarah Ravencroft doesn't have a journal, she kept a spellbook, so actually Ben Ravencroft is a warlock!" Dawn exclaimed, though still hushed so only Brianna would hear.

Brianna was still scared.

* * *

"All these years, I was searching the wrong oak tree..." Ben was shocked and amazed.

"Still not enough..." Cindy noticed and turned to Scooby. "You need to dig deeper."

"Ruh-ruh!" Scooby shook his head to her. "Ro ray!"

"Scooby..." Cindy frowned to him.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma bribed.

Scooby still refused to do it.

"Two Scooby Snacks?" Velma then tried.

Scooby smiled, licked his lips and agreed. "Rokay!" After he caught the treats in his mouth, he dug deeper, though a little too much.

"What did you find?" Cindy asked once she heard Scooby hit something hard underground.

"Rox!" Scooby called back.

"Rocks?" Ben asked, confused of what Scooby really meant.

"A box!" Daphne gasped once Scooby came back up to the surface with an old box.

"At long last, I finally have Sarah Ravencroft's journal." Ben opened the box to reveal a very creepy looking book.

"That doesn't look like a journal..." Ashlyn pointed out.

"Looks a little evil to belong to a Wiccan healer." Daphne observed.

"Ashlyn's right, that doesn't look like a journal at all." Velma added.

Ben grew a malicious grin to everyone. "That's because it isn't... Sarah isn't a Wiccan, she was indeed , a witch."

This shocked everybody.

"Yes, because of Mary Ruth Youngblood, she was accused for her ways and burnt at the stake!" Ben continued to glare at them.'

"Youngblood was my grandmother's maiden name,..." Cindy spoke up. "Either that's a coincidence... Or..."

"Be quiet, you little brat!" Ben hissed.

Cindy clamped her mouth shut, feeling afraid of Ben now.

"And since Sarah's blood ruins through my veins, that makes me a warlock." Ben grinned darkly to them.

"You lied to us, Ben!" Velma grew outraged.

"Ben, how could you!?" Mayor Corey felt betrayed.

"You mean you're not in on his plan too?" Fred asked.

"No, we're just as surprised as you are." Mayor Corey defended.

Mr. McKnight nodded in agreement.

"For once he's telling the truth," Ben scoffed. "That stupid fake ghost was the town's idea!"

"He's right." Mayor Corey confirmed.

"Now, I'm going to summon the real Sarah Ravencroft!" Ben laughed wickedly like a true villain.

"Please don't..." Cindy looked up to him. "Please..."

"Sorry kid, but it's too late!" Ben laughed.

* * *

 _ **With Dawn and Brianna...**_

"Oh, no, it seems that Ben is going to summon his ancestor!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn, why didn't you tell anyone else?" Brianna asked the moonchild.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure everyone would be safe... I also didn't want to disappoint Cindy and Velma." Dawn apologized.

* * *

Ben dodged everyone and put a ring of fire around the others.

"You'll never get away with this, Ben Ravencroft!" Velma promised.

"Why?" Ben mocked. "Because of you meddling kids?"

"Hey, we're not kids!" Fred argued.

Trent made a sound wave from his guitar to hit Ben. Ben could see the sound wave coming and dodged it, he then grabbed it in his hand and threw it right back to Trent, making him fly back and hit a tree, dropping his guitar.

"TRENT!" Brianna ran to her beloved.

Suddenly, the Mystery Machine sped over to save them all from Ben's horrifying magic.

With Duncan, Abby, Shaggy, and Scooby...

"Uhh... What do we do?" Duncan asked.

"Load everyone up," Shaggy said since he was driving the van. "Like, I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here in Witchville!"

"Where's Dawn!?" Abby cried.

Cindy stared out one of the windows to look for Dawn.

Dawn was purposely hiding herself, she then put her hands to her temples as she went into very deep thought and ended up in another world of her state of mind.

* * *

 ** _'Dawn Evergreen... What is your wish?'_** a majestic and powerful voice from the clouds of her subconscious asked.

"I wish to summon Laura Evergreen... My ancestor..." Dawn confirmed. "Ben Ravencroft has a very dark aura and he must be destroyed before he destroys himself by summoning his own ancestor, Sarah."

 ** _'So, the witch is gonna return, huh?'_** the subconscious asked. **_'Very well, I will grant you to summon your ancestor, Laura Evergreen.'_**

"Thank you very much..." Dawn gave a small, respectful nod. "Please hurry... I don't wish for my human friends to be sacrificed by Ben's powerful and darkened greed."

 ** _'Very well then...'_** the subconscious replied.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with the gang...**_

Brianna got over to her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, Trent, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Trent grunted. "I'm just glad you are..."

Brianna smiled down to him, giving him a small hug. "Shaggy, where are we going?"

"Like, anywhere but here!" Shaggy called.

Cindy was holding Ben's spell book after he dropped it and the van hit him and they stopped. "W-Where is he?" she asked, a little nervously.

Suddenly, Ben dropped down to the hood of the car, making Cindy scream.

"Now, be a good little girl and give me back my book..." Ben growled to Cindy.

"Never!" Cindy held the book close, trying to get away from him.

"Leave her alone!" Brianna kicked Ben in a place where a man would not want to be kicked and gave him a roundhouse kick to send him flying.

Ben grunted from the impact, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I don't wanna be here right now..." Cindy whimpered as she held the book.

Trent was surprised at what Brianna could do, he had never seen that side of her before.

* * *

Suddenly, the back doors of the van opened, and Cindy was dragged by the ankle.

"AAAAUGH!" Cindy screamed. "YOU GUYS!"

The others tried to get her, but she was dragged away and taken from them, it was Ben and he had the book and cracked it open.

"Thank you, my little one..." Ben taunted Cindy, he then kicked her away from his side.

"I'M NOT PRESIDENT OF YOUR FAN CLUB ANYMORE!" Cindy growled to him, showing a rare sign of anger. "Don't touch me..." she then shakily said as he looked down to her, looking like he wanted to hurt her some more.

"A bratty little girl like you should learn your place." Ben sneered.

"Can't you just turn me into a frog and let me be?" Cindy had stress sweat beading down her face, terrified of him.

"Let her go, Ben!" Ashlyn demanded.

"Oh, I'll let her go alright... Just after a little family reunion." Ben smirked, he then used his magic to lock up Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight, then tied up the Hex Girls.

"At least there's no clowns..." Cindy chuckled nervously.

"Now, it's time for the big finale," Ben was determined. "It's time to summon my ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft!"

Ben searched for the awakening spell and recited it to bring his ghostly ancestor back from the dead after over 300 years of death and imprisonment. " _'Dreadful darkness, hear my cry_  
 _Bring back one who cannot die_  
 _Let the witch who perished here_  
 _Live again and re-appear!'_ "

Cindy let out a scream as it became scary and intense very fast with the awakening spell for the late Sarah Ravencroft.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy held onto Abby. "Please tell me this is all a dream..." he then whimpered.

"If only..." Abby looked to him, just as worried.

Cindy fell down and Dawn rushed in to carry her and held her close, very mother-like.


	9. Chapter 9

"In my wildest dreams, I could never have imagined such an imposing creature." Ben told his ancestor.

"Thank thee." Sarah smirked. "Thou canst not know what my bondage hath been like. Who art thou?"

"Ben Ravencroft," the horror novelist replied. "Your descendant from the modern world."

"Modern?" Sarah questioned, looking around her. "Not much seems to have changed."

"Please don't hurt us, I have a little girl at home!" the mayor begged as he looked frightened of being around a real ghost.

Duncan looked at Sarah and winced. "That is one ugly looking ghost."

"PARDON!?" Sarah glared at him.

Abby nudged Duncan to make him shut up, that could have killed him.

"Sarah, I want to become powerful like you, help you with your revenge against Mary Ruth Youngblood and Laura Evergreen." Ben tried to take her hand.

"Thou jest!" Sarah laughed.

"But it was I who released you!" Ben added in defense. "You should serve me!"

"I serve no one!" Sarah scolded. "Leastwise a worm like thee! Aye, thou hast freed me, so now I can punish the world for my long imprisonment. I shall create an era of darkness over thy land!" Sarah laughed as she made the trees around her fade and crack down, coming toward Shaggy and Scooby.

"LOOK OUT!" Abby pushed the cowardly teen and Great Dane away.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped and Abby turned into an armadillo once they were out of the way and curled into a ball to protect herself from the blast. Shaggy and Scooby then went to try to help Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight from their stocks.

"This isn't what I re-invisioned!" Ben was shocked. "We were supposed to rule the world together, not destroy it!"

"I care not for thy whims!" Sarah scoffed. "Cross thy path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world!"

"But _I_ have the book!" Ben protested. "And I will return you back into the book! **_'Ancient evil, get thee hence'_** -"

Sarah laughed wickedly, making Ben feel like he wasn't as bad as he thought he was. "Thinkest thou art a wiccan? Only a virtuous soul can imprison me." Sarah then threw a ghost ball at Ben and trapped him.

Cindy pointed and laughed at Ben.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Ben snarled to her.

"DO MY BIDDING, BIRD!" Sarah summoned a giant turkey to eat them alive.

"Hey guys, there's a giant turkey right behind you." Duncan told Shaggy and Scooby.

Velma was trying to think of an idea while Shaggy and Scooby were laughing at the turkey at first, but saw he was big and mean, scaring them instantly.

Sarah was laughing at everyone's misfortunes until she sensed someone and turned to see a woman with very pale skin, long flowing blonde hair, a long green dress, a flower necklace, and red boots, who was coming right toward her.

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah turned around and gasped in response. "Laura Evergreen?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Laura asked, she sounded just as gentle as Dawn normally would.

"It's impossible..." Sarah hissed. "How's thou found me and how was thou summoned?"

"The same way you were... Only my descendant is filled with peace and love while yours is only filled with greed and hate." Laura seemed to taunt Sarah.

"HA!" Sarah mocked the terms. "Now, who is thine descendant?" she then demanded firmly.

"I am!" Dawn stepped in, looking firm, she put Cindy gently down on the ground.

Velma started to get an idea while Laura was trying to take down Sarah. "We'll need the book." she then said before telling them the plan.

"Like, not again." Shaggy moaned.

"How are we gonna do that?" Trent asked. "We still need to deal with that bird." he pointed to the giant turkey.

"I can handle that bird brain, you guys get the book." Abby suggested.

Shaggy and Scooby almost didn't do it until they were offered a whole box of Scooby Snacks.

"Hey, you know what I'm having for dinner?" Abby laughed and looked at the giant turkey. "You!"

"Like, time to baste this bird, huh, guys?" Shaggy asked as he dressed like a pilgrim.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as he took out a turkey baster, also dressed like a pilgrim on the First Thanksgiving.

The turkey gobbled angrily at Abby.

"Yeah, yeah, gobble gobble to you too." Abby scoffed.

* * *

The turkey then chased Abby, Scooby, and Shaggy. Velma, Daphne, and Duncan untied the Hex Girls.

"You girls okay?" Duncan asked, trying to sound flirty toward Dusk.

"We'll be okay, thanks..." Luna said to them.

"I'm outta here." Dusk started to storm off with them.

"Yeah, that witch is the real thing!" Thorn agreed.

"How do we stop that witch?" Daphne asked. "Anybody have ideas?"

"We need the book and we need a witch or warlock to read it." Velma reminded them.

"And how do we do that?" Duncan asked them.

"Wait, Thorn!" Velma grabbed the dark-haired Hex Girl's arm before she left with her friends. "We need your help."

"Me?" Thorn wondered. "What can I do?"

"We need you to read that spell to defeat Sarah Ravencroft." Velma explained.

"Are you crazy?" Thorn asked. "I told you, I'm not really a witch!"

"Only 1/16th." Thorn sighed.

"Doesn't matter. You still have Wiccan blood, which means only you can read the spell that will send Sarah Ravencroft back where she came from."

"Forget it! You don't even have the book!"

"No," Daphne said as Scooby ran with the book still in his mouth. "Scooby does."

"Go Scooby!" Brianna cheered.

"You can do it, boy!" Trent added in encouragement.

"Give me my book, meddling hound!" Sarah growled, getting impatient and gripping Scooby's tail.

"Round? Where?" Scooby looked around, confusedly.

"LET HIM GO!" Cindy yelped with a bucket of water and splashed it over Sarah, she was now soaking wet and looked annoyed now.

"What was that?" Sarah glanced at her.

Cindy blinked and looked bashful. "It always worked on the Wizard of Oz..."

"FOOL! I shall destroy thee!" Sarah hissed.

"Leave them alone, you're dealing with me, remember?" Laura made the branches wrap around Sarah's ankles.

"I'll destroy ye and all of them!" Sarah fought back.

"Not if I'm around, Sarah." Laura taunted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abby was running to avoid the turkey, while thinking of a plan.

"All right, Abby, think, what can you morph into to beat a giant turkey?" Abby said to herself as she needed to think a lot quicker than that. "I got it!" she then smirked once she hatched an idea from her brain and morphed into a bigger fox that was bigger than the turkey and roared in its face.

The turkey screeched back and it was a fight between them.

"Well, this'll be an interesting story to tell my grandchildren..." Cindy blinked.

* * *

"Please tell me I didn't just see a giant fox fighting a giant turkey..." Dusk groaned, feeling exhausted.

"You do," Duncan put his arm around her. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Dusk looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"My sister's special." Duncan smirked to her.

"That fox is your sister?" Dusk asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's kind of her thing..." Duncan explained.

Dusk realized his arm was around her, so she removed it and folded her arms. "Please don't touch me."

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Duncan chuckled nervously with a small blush.

"Smooth Duncan, real smooth." Brianna teased.

Dusk rolled her eyes at Duncan, but turned her head from her and put her hand to her cheek as she was blushing slightly. Sarah shoved Laura down on the ground and tried to zap Scooby. Scooby yelped and passed the book to everyone so it would eventually get to Thorn and she could read the spell book to send Sarah back where she came from after Cindy's ancestor banished her and trapped her in her own spell book.

"Quick Thorn, read the spell!" Velma urged.

"The book is useless to a mere mortal!" Sarah laughed with victory, but she didn't know that she was wrong this time.

"But not to a Wiccan." Velma told Thorn as the book made a blue glow zap up and zap one of the tree roots before it could grab them.

"Nay!" Sarah huffed. "I'll stop thee myself!"

"Hurry Thorn, read!" Cindy told her as Sarah came very close to them.

" ** _'Ancient evil give thee hence_**  
 ** _Only good can recompense_**  
 ** _For the misdeeds that you've done_**  
 ** _Witch return from where you've come'!_** " Thorn then gasped as the powers worked, but Sarah came. Just as Sarah came, the powers of the book shocked her and were working their way to take her back to the book where she belonged.

"Thorn did it, Sarah's gonna be sucked back in the book!" Trent was thrilled.

"But we still need to deal with Ben." Brianna remembered, angrily.

Thorn threw the book on the ground since it was opening up and taking Sarah back with it.

"No, not again!" Sarah yelled as she was being sucked away. "I won't go back alone!" she then grabbed Ben's ankle to pull him in with her.

"Cindy... Please help me!" Ben looked desperate as he looked up to his possibly youngest fan.

Cindy stared at him, unsure of whether to save him or not.

"Don't do it, Cindy, he's lying to you!" Dawn cried.

"Cindy... Kind little girl... Help me..." Ben begged as he was nearly all the way in.

Cindy stared at him, then took his hand which made the others groan, but Cindy got into Ben's eyes. "Long live the king..." she said in a monotone and serious expression, she then let go of his hand.

Ben yelled and screamed as he was then sucked right back into the book and it closed with him in it and he was now trapped with Sarah. Velma stepped forward, she was about to get the book herself, but one of the branches that caught on fire fell down and burned the book in an instant.

"Sarah Ravencroft's spell book is one book Ben's fans will never read." Velma said.

"Thank goodness." Daphne was relieved.

* * *

Scooby looked to see a giant fox. "Ripes!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried. "A giant fox, run for your lives!"

"Guys, it's me!" Abby said as she turned back to normal and had the giant turkey trapped, but did not kill it.

"Oh, like, we knew that..." Shaggy said to her.

"Sure..." Abby rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Rhat are roo roing ro do rith rim?" Scooby pointed to the turkey.

"That's just what I'm deciding..." Abby looked back at the turkey with her hands on her hips.

The turkey looked away from her, very afraid of her now.

"Maybe I can cook him and then I could have turkey for dinner." Abby suggested, showing her pronounced fangs.

The turkey trembled and looked away from her.

Thorn happily ran to her father and Taylor went to hers after they had been freed from the stocks they were trapped in.

"Oh, Sally," Mr. McKnight hugged her close. "Thank goodness you're alright. I guess you are a witch after all."

"A wiccan, Daddy," Thorn corrected. "A wiccan!"

Mayor Corey rubbed the back of his neck and looked beyond the burnt remains of Oakhaven's town square. He was the least to say unhappy. "This is a disaster!" he cried. "No witch! No village! What are we gonna do for our Autumn Fest?"

"Well, you still have The Hex Girls." Thorn replied as Dusk and Luna came to her sides.

"No offense, girls, but I think we need a bigger attraction."

Abby frowned, then sighed. "What about him?" she then pointed to the giant turkey.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Mayor Corey smirked.

"But if you try to hurt anyone, I'm eating you..." Abby threatened the giant bird.

The turkey nodded, doing what she was going to say and anyone else, as long as he wasn't going to be killed.

"That settles it then." Luna smiled to her cousins.

"Um..." Dusk walked over to Duncan. "Thanks for untying me and the girls."

"Eh, it was no problem, but that doesn't mean I'm a softy, I'm still a bad boy." Duncan shrugged it off.

Dusk then kissed Duncan on the cheek as a reward.

Duncan blushed slightly from the kiss.

"See you at the concert..." Dusk smirked and walked back to Thorn and Luna.

"I-I-I..." Duncan stammered, unable to say or do anything else from the rewarded kiss he earned.

Abby slapped her brother on the back and laughed. "Well bro, you did it, you finally got yourself a girlfriend," she then pinched his cheeks. "My widdle Duncie is becoming a man."

"SHUT IT!" Duncan got her off.

Abby just laughed. Ashlyn and Taylor even shared a laugh at this, it was kind of funny. Duncan growled, folding his arms and rolled his eyes at them. He looked back to Dusk though as she was leaving with Thorn and Luna, but she looked back at him with a playful evil look to show her fangs to him and he hid a laugh. He found it funny even if Shaggy and Scooby were afraid of it before, but probably over it by now.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait a minute, I have one question," Fred spoke up and pointed to Laura. "Who's that ghost?"

"This is my great-great-great-great grandmother," Dawn introduced. "She was bitter rivals with Sarah Ravencroft."

"Oh yes... It's a very long story..." Laura nodded.

"Do you have time to tell them before you have to go back to where you came from?" Dawn begged her ancestor, it would be right if they ought to know about her family history with the Ravencrofts that no one really knew about before.

Laura giggled. "Yes, I have time."

"Cool." Brianna was eager to hear this story.

* * *

"Hey Sister Thorn, think we got time for a story?" Luna asked.

"Hmm..." Thorn thought about it and gave a shrug and smile. "Why not? We'll still rest our voices and will give a killer concert tomorrow for Autumn Fest."

"Yeah..." Dusk agreed. "Let's join them and then hit the hay."

Everyone gathered together to listen to the story of the old times.

"This will surely be a great tale..." Cindy sounded interested in this story now.

"Go ahead, tell us." Dawn requested to her ancestor.

"It was a very, very long time ago before any one of you were possibly born..." Laura started to tell the story.

* * *

 _ **400 Years Ago...**_

 _'It was a much simpler time...'_ Laura began to narrate. _'But of course, this was the time of the Salem Witch Trials... Anyone who was considered different would be accused of witchcraft and would be questioned by the public... Of course, back then, Sarah was a good friend and we didn't know of her evil... Cindy, I believe your grandmother was also there... Anyway, things were will back in our little town where the sun was always shining... Until something terrible happened that changed our lives forever...'_

"Why, what happened?" Ashlyn interrupted to ask her question.

 _' **It** all started...'_ Laura continued to narrate.

* * *

Sarah, Laura, and Malovea were all together, just playing and having a good time together with no problems.

There then came another man who was accused of being a wizard and had to be drowned, if he drowned, he wasn't a wizard, but if he were a wizard, he would float and then be burned .

"Thine crime is flying high, is it not?" Laura asked her friends.

"Aye..." Sarah agreed, though she was hiding something from her friends. "Excuse-eth me..." she then wandered off mysteriously.

Malovea and Laura looked to their friend curiously and decided to secretly follow her as she went to her home and had a bowl, carrying a book, she seemed to be making something.

"Has Sarah become a healer?" Malovea thought it was probably medicine.

"I think not..." Laura had a very accusatory look on her face.

"What dost thou mean-eth?" Malovea asked.

Sarah's bowl made an explosion, a stray rat tried to eat the mixture and dropped flat on its back, instantly dead, which made Sarah laugh out loud in victory and evilness. Laura and Malovea looked shocked. Sarah wrote down this recipe into a book and shut it after she was done writing, it wasn't a private journal of a Wiccan healer, it was a spell book.

Laura and Malovea couldn't be friends with Sarah anymore, she was pure evil and they had to tell everyone in their land.

* * *

"Thy Sarah is a witch who shall be executed!" a guy threatened.

"Yay varily!" the mayor's ancestor agreed.

Laura and Malovea held each other as the villagers agreed to be rid of the one known as Sarah Ravencroft.

* * *

Everyone came to Sarah's house with pitchforks and torches.

"Thy know-eth ye are in there, Sarah!" the Mayor yelled out. "Come out, thou witch!"

Sarah looked out the window and looked rather angry.

"Is this the right thing to do-eth?" Malovea asked Laura.

"I'm afraid we have no choice-eth," Laura sighed, just as upset as she was. "I don't like-eth it anymore than thou do, Malovea."

Malovea hugged Laura as the villagers attacked the Ravencroft house and came to Sarah.

"It is all over, thou must be destroyed!" the Mayor demanded.

"NEVER!" Sarah's eyes flashed an evil green, she then suddenly floated in the air with her hair going wild and she summoned her potions against the villagers to scare them off so she could live.

"She is too strong!" the Mayor cried.

"How do we stop her!?" a guy panicked.

Laura looked sharp and determined. "Thy will stop her..."

The others gasped to her.

"Trust her..." Malovea told the others. "Thy will help her... Thee go back to the land and Sarah will be defeated in a fortnight."

The villagers were worried about the girls, but went off to allow them to do what they needed to do.

* * *

"Sarah, how could thou?" Malovea narrowed her eyes to the true witch of Oakhaven. "We art friends!"

Sarah laughed.

"And what is so funny-eth?" Laura demanded firmly.

"Thou cannot defeat me, 'friends'!" Sarah laughed wickedly like a true witch.

Malovea and Laura got angry as they went to use their powers against Sarah, luckily no one else saw this so they wouldn't be punished to pay the witchcraft price like Sarah eventually had to. Sarah fought against them, but her evil magic was actually weaker than their good witch magic.

"Thou two are witches as well!?" Sarah hissed to them, surprised to find out they also had powers.

"I am actually a moonchild, born from one and more beyond!" Laura revealed.

"What is thine moonchild?" Sarah demanded.

"The spirit of Mother Nature lives in me as it will my descendants!" Laura growled as she drained Sarah, making her fall flat on the floor of her own home.

"And I was blessed with witch powers which will only be in mine use for good!" Malovea added, she then held up the spell book and found the banishing spell to take Sarah with it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarah tried to avoid getting sucked into her own book which would be a lot worse than being burned alive and she was being trapped.

 _'Little did Malovea know that she would eventually grow older, even if over four centuries old, she would still age slower and look like a modern teenager of her time and raise a descendant of the Ravencroft family tree that still grew strong, even without Sarah.'_ Laura continued to narrate to Malovea who was older, but looked like a teenage girl and dubbed herself as Mary Ruth.

* * *

"Whoa..." everyone said once they heard the story.

"So, how did Ben know about Sarah?" Abby wondered. "I didn't think that dummy would know about it."

"Well, you know... Family blood travels far..." Laura said to them. "Usually when family members are blessed with things, they find out about it in their lives from their ancestors' lives and become curious."

"So how did Ben find out?" Cindy asked then, very entranced by this story.

"Well, it happened one night after Mary Ruth decided to become a live-in nanny for the Ravencroft family who were very rich and successful just as Ben would eventually become..." Laura continued to tell the story.

"How long did she live with the Ravencrofts?" Brianna questioned.

"I believe Ben was 12 or 13 by the time Mary Ruth stopped..." Laura tried to remember. "We would have to ask her..."

Cindy frowned and sighed, she then walked away from the group to have a moment.

"Is she okay?" Laura asked.

Dawn looked sadly to Cindy. "Her grandmother died when she was two..."

"Oh my, I'm still sorry to hear that, deary..." Laura cooed.

"It's okay..." Cindy said softly, then looked back to Laura. "Were you guys close?"

"Yes, we were all best friends, even with Sarah before her banishment." Laura smiled to her.

Cindy wiped one of her eyes, coming back. "Sorry... I just wish I could've been older when my grandmother was still alive... I just always wanted to talk with her."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Dawn comforted Cindy, she felt like the younger girl was the little sister she had always wanted. "I'm sure she's watching over you and proud of your accomplishments of all that you have done."

"That's what Mom says..." Cindy said softly as she held herself.

Dawn gave her a small pat on the back and gave her a hug. "It's okay, I miss my mom every day..."

Cindy sniffled and hugged Dawn right back.

"I know how it feels to lose someone very precious to you." Brianna stepped forward.

Cindy looked to Brianna.

"We all lost someone, Cindy..." Trent was just as soft.

Cindy already knew about Trent and how he felt about his grandfather, but turned to Brianna. "Who did you lose?"

"We adopted a little girl named Kayla," Brianna told a story as tears started to form in her eyes and she was about to cry. "She was six-years-old and she had cancer... She only had four months to live."

"Oh my gosh..." Cindy felt bad for Brianna and gave her a hug.

"That's also why I wear this bandanna..." Brianna pointed to the top of her head. "I keep it in her honor and memory."

Scooby came to Brianna with a tissue in his mouth as she was crying.

"Thank you, Scooby..." Brianna whispered to him, she wiped her eyes and then blew her nose.

"Now, now, try to cheer up, everyone," Laura said to them, trying to lighten the mood. "There's a festival tomorrow and we don't have to worry about those Ravencrofts ever again."

"It's okay, baby," Trent hugged Brianna and kissed her for comfort. "It's all right."

Brianna sniffled and calmed down.

"Come on, gang, we better get some rest... It's been a long day." Fred advised.

"He has a point and I know where the bed and breakfast is." Daphne added.

"Like, bed _and_ breakfast?" Shaggy got excited. "Count me in!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed with a giggle.

"You wanna sleepover?" Taylor asked Ashlyn.

"Sure." Ashlyn laughed, it would be just like old times.

"Is that okay with you, Dad?" Taylor asked.

"Well... Why not?" Mayor Corey smiled. "It'd be nice to see Ashlyn come over again..."

"Let's meet up, say around lunch time?" Ashlyn suggested to her other friends as she was going to sleepover with the Coreys.

The others agreed, that sounded good and fair enough. Taylor led Ashlyn back to her home to get some rest, it was a very long day. Abby got up on the roof and howled at the moon.

"Zoinks! What was that?" Shaggy got scared.

"Calm down, Shaggy, it's been a long day..." Velma said to them as they met with Molly to let them stay the night and get a meal out of it so they could celebrate Autumn Fest tomorrow, the right way.

Shaggy hid shivers with Scooby as they went in for the night.

* * *

The next night after breakfast and lunch, everyone met up and celebrated, many people were astounded by the giant turkey and it was an even better tourist attraction than the witch's ghost was going to be.

"Hey Duncan, isn't that your girlfriend?" Abby pointed as the Hex Girls were talking with Mr. McKnight, though they had sunglasses on since it was still bright outside and they hated the sun.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Duncan mocked. "Wait 'til we get back home and I'll Jamie all about your secret crush." he then smirked.

Abby growled, though everyone had a laugh then.

"How do you feel today, Cindy?" Velma asked.

"I feel so used..." Cindy looked depressed, not about her grandmother now, but mostly with Ben's true colors being shown to all of them last night.

"It's alright, sweetie, it's okay." Dawn hugged Cindy in a motherly way again to comfort her.

Cindy sighed.

"It'll be okay... We promise..." Velma patted her head.

"I guess..." Cindy drank some of the juice she was given.

Trent was playing with his guitar and then looked to his girlfriend, feeling something wrong with her. "Are you okay, Bri?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay..." Brianna smiled softly. "Cindy just made me think of Kayla."

"I'm sorry, Brianna..." Cindy frowned, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Cindy," Brianna coaxed to her. "It's not your fault."

"Still friends?" Cindy smiled.

Brianna smiled with a small nod. "Of course..."

They then shared a hug.

"Hey, you guys wanna go on a hay ride?" Taylor offered once she saw the hay ride was coming back to drop people off and bring over more people to go for a round.

"Sure." Cindy, Brianna, and Trent agreed.

"Ladies first." Trent smiled as he let them on before him like a gentleman would.

Cindy and Brianna got on first after the first load of people hopped on. Trent smiled and decided to join them. After everyone was loaded up, the hay ride then started up again and took them off to take a look around the town and the people were excited for the upcoming Hex Girls concert.

* * *

Thorn looked at the gang. "Would you guys like to join us at the concert?"

"Do we get to wear capes?" Abby hoped.

"Yeah," Thorn smiled. "Witch's hats too if you want."

"I'll pass on the hat, but I'll totally take a cape!" Duncan agreed.

"Me too!" Abby agreed.

Thorn looked at Trent and Brianna. "Hey guys, I heard you are good singers and I was wondering if you'd want to be our back-up singers?"

"I'm more of a guitar player, but I could give it a shot." Trent shrugged.

"Okay, but I only sound good in the shower." Brianna then said.

Cindy smiled to them, at least they were making use of themselves.

"I'll see you at the concert," Dusk winked to Duncan. "Mr. Bad Boy."

"See you there..." Duncan chuckled back a little.

Thorn and Luna left with her to get ready until sundown.

"He seems... Cool..." Dusk said to her 'sisters'.

"You like him, don't ya, Dusk?" Luna had a sneaking suspicion.

"I think I do..." Dusk rubbed the back of her ear.

"You could use a new boyfriend..." Thorn encouraged.

"Yeah..." Dusk said softly between them.

"Isn't this great, Trent?" Brianna squealed. "We get to sing with the Hex Girls!"

"This has to be the best night I can have with you..." Trent cradled Brianna's face.

Brianna smiled with a small hum, this was indeed going to be a night to remember. After the hay ride, photos with the turkey, it was now time for the concert.

* * *

Mayor Corey walked to the stage as it was now dark and everyone gathered together for the show. "Ladies and gentlemen, in honor of our Autumn Fest, our old friends visiting their hometown present to you The Hex Girls!" he announced, making the crowd go wild.

The crowd cheered and Mayor Corey went back to watch with Taylor and her friends as the curtains flew back to show the three main girls and their special guests.

"Hello Oakhaven?" Thorn greeted to the audience. "Are you ready to rock!?"

The crowd cheered, ready for the show to get on the road.

"Hit it, sisters!" Thorn called to her fellow members.

Dusk hit her drumsticks together and they all played their song with the assistance of Brianna, Trent, Duncan, and Abby. She winked to Duncan as she played the song with the others. Duncan grinned to her as they played the song. Scooby even played his own guitar and joined in the band, making the crowd even happier. This was truly the best Autumn Fest there ever was.

"This is great, isn't it, Cindy?" Daphne cheered.

"Yeah, I've never been to a live concert before!" Cindy smiled as the song was cheering her up instantly.

After the song was over ,the crowd went wild and then Dusk grabbed Duncan and kissed him on the lips. Duncan blushed from the kiss. Dusk smiled and let him go with a small smirk. Duncan smiled back to her, feeling he finally earned himself a girlfriend.

* * *

After the show, Mayor Corey came to the visitors. "We'll have a ride for you all to get back home, but get comfortable, this might take a while."

"Thank you, sir." Velma smiled to him, respectfully.

"So, uhh... You wanna talk until we have to leave?" Duncan asked Dusk.

"Whatever..." Dusk shrugged, then went with him.

"You know, I think I'm a little jealous of Duncan." Abby said to Cindy once they were alone.

"Why's that?" Cindy asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Well... He has a girl..." Abby explained, then folded her arms. "I never get a boyfriend..." she then scoffed slightly.

"I don't have a boyfriend either..." Cindy pushed her glasses back. "Then again, I'm just a kid."

"I mean Fred got Daphne, Shaggy got Velma, Trent got Brianna, Jo got Justine, Ed got Dee Dee, Double D got June, Eddy got Mike... Sort of, and, I think Jamie has thing for Gwen or that stupid Daria girl, and now Duncan got Dusk." Abby listed.

"Yeah... Being single feels painful..." Cindy could sort of understand how she felt. "Isn't Dawn single too though?"

"Yeah, but I think she's going out with Shirley the Medium's human..." Abby shrugged.

"Well, don't worry... Someone will come for you soon..." Cindy assured.

Abby gave a small smile to her and ruffled up her hair.

"Ow, cut it out!" Cindy flinched, but laughed.

Abby then laughed and chased Cindy around playfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan and Dusk were still talking.

Duncan was telling Dusk about his pranks such as a 'Happy Nude Year' and making one of his father's toupees into a pet which even made his mom laugh.

"No way!" Dusk laughed at some of the stories. "You did not!"

"Way!" Duncan laughed. "And Dad was so mad and he was cursing like a sailor!"

Dusk laughed at that story, now wishing she could have been there. "So... Tell me about your sister Abby."

"We're pretty close, I wouldn't say close like Justine and her brother or Gwen with her brother, but still pretty close," Duncan smiled. "She used to be pretty good and decent enough for Dad, but soon after my pranks on her got a little too far, she decided to get revenge. Though, after that, we decided to prank other people and worked as teammates in it and she started to hang out with me and my friends... I was really impressed."

"That's nice..." Dusk smiled. "I'm really gonna miss you when you leave..."

Duncan then decided to give her his phone number and she did the same.

"Cool, maybe we can visit each other sometime." Dusk suggested.

"That's a good deal..." Duncan smiled, then heard the Mystery Machine horn honk once it was all fixed up by Mr. Willard. "Guess I gotta go..."

"Bye Duncan... Email or call me when you get home." Dusk told him before she let him leave with everyone.

"I will..." Duncan promised. "See ya, Princess." he kissed Dusk on the lips before going off back to where he belonged.

Dusk let him go, she waved a friendly wave as he left, but she then sighed, hoping he would actually call her or email her like he promised. She then put the phone number in her pocket and went to see Thorn and Luna as they were packing up.

The Oakhaven residents waved to the group as they went back to where they came from and Autumn Fest was over.

"Thank goodness that's all over..." Cindy yawned as she got comfortable. "I never wanna hear the word witch or ghost again for a long time..."

Everybody laughed as they rode off to go back home.

* * *

There came a girl who wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a red jumper, darker blue tights, and black dress shoes with short black hair and brown eyes who stumbled across the barnyard, due to her outfit, one had to wonder how old the girl really could have been. She removed a decaying tree branch and found a pair of shattered eyeglasses, she put them in her jumper pocket and she took out an ash covered book and patted it as it had not been burned up and was still functional. She then looked up to the night's sky as she collected the book and the wind gently breezed through her raven hair.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
